Konoha's College
by Priscila Marvolo
Summary: Universo Alterativo Colegial. Naruto e cia. aprontando todas no Ensino Médio de uma escola japonesa. Romance, comédia, confusões e muitas risadas!
1. Desastre em Física

**Konoha's College**

_Por Priscila Marvolo_

**Yo minna-san! o** Tudo bem com vocês? Comigo está tudo ótimo! Tão bom, que eu estou com humor para começar uma fic! xD E essa promete ser bem legal o/

Ela é uma **UA (Universo Alternativo)** que nasceu de um dos meus loucos sonhos o.o Ela é exatamente igual a todas **UA Colegial**, de boa qualidade, que vocês já devem ter visto em outros animes ou outros realidades ficcionais... Quase todos os personagens dispostos em turmas e como professores

Um pequeno problema que eu tive com ela foi que em Naruto cada personalidade é definida por acontecimentos nas vidas das personagens. Eu tive que me virar para criar situações que não ficassem muito **forçadas**,mas que fizessem com que todos tenham, no mínimo, uma personalidade parecida com o anime.

Porque, **pelo amor dos Deuses**, se não existe essa coisa de mais forte, que Itachi iria matar os pais? Ou Naruto teria um demônio no corpo? Ou Orochimaru iria querer dominar o mundo (ops.. isso ele ainda **quer** xD)...

Então, sem mais delongas, eu vou falar o restante necessário e nós vamos seguir para a fic.

Em primeiro lugar eu devo avisar que ela se passa em 2005 em Tóquio.

Espero sinceramente que vocês gostem.. e que COMENTEM! Priscila em SD balançando uma bandeirinha escrito COMENTE em cima da cabeça

**Disclaimer: **Não Naruto não me pertence... Eles roubaram de mim,e agora estão ganhando milhares por uma coisa que eu criei x.x'... Mas o Gaara, o Kakashi e o Jirayia ninguém me tira xD Essa fic foi criada totalmente pela minha mente insana (então nada de copiar xD No copycats!) e é totalmente desprovida de fins lucrativos.

**Apresentando as salas...**

Começava um dia como outro qualquer no colégio publico Konoha's College. O sol iluminava as janelas e banhava o corredor. O silêncio era total, a única coisa que quebrava-o era o som de canetas riscando o papel.

Uma suave musica pode ser ouvida seguida por um arrastar de cadeiras. As portas das salas foram abertas por uma pequena avalanche de alunos em seus uniformes de verão. Para as meninas uma pequena saia preta e uma blusa branca de manga curta com detalhes vermelhos. Para os meninos uma calça e uma camisa branca com a gola e os botões vermelhos.

Aquele era um dos poucos colégios japoneses que beiravam o liberalismo. Ali os alunos podiam pintar os cabelos ou usar maquiagem, desde que nada exagerado. Por essa razão um pequeno grupo logo se destacou entre os demais. Era o 1ºA.

Encabeçado por um garoto meio baixinho de cabelos loiros vivos e cativantes olhos azuis e uma garota de belos cabelos rosa curtos, o grupo ainda tinha outra loira e um garoto de cabelos vermelhos para chamar a atenção.

Enquanto aquele grupo seguia 'quase' unido pelo corredor suspiros das veteranas podiam ser escutados, um único nome rolava entre suas bocas.

'Sasuke-kun'

Sem duvida o mais bonito dos novatos também fazia da sala mais comentada do colégio.

Alguns metros depois todo o grupo parou de frente para um grande quadro pregado na parede. Era o quadro da primeira fase de notas dos notavos.

Quase imperceptivelmente uma energia maligna era exalada dali. Algo de muito, muito ruim esperava os alunos indefesos. O céu antes azul brilhante estava negro e ameaçava chover.

1...

2...

3...

**N-NANIII! **– Naruto gritou a pleno pulmão no corredor – 27!

Naruto baka, deixe de ser histérico – Kiba, um garoto de maquiagem visual kei no rosto falou – Todos nós sabemos que você é burro, não precisa lembrar... – ele falava enquanto olhava o quadro de notas – O QUE! 26 EM FÍSICA?

Ah.. Que problemático... eu tirei 32... minha mãe vai me matar... affs... – Shikamaru, um garoto de cabelos compridos falou com voz arrastada enquanto iria aproveitar a aula vaga olhando as nuvens – Venha, Chouji, ficar olhando essas notas não irá mudá-las...

Mais rapidamente do que seu grande e balofo corpo poderia sugerir Chouji seguiu Shikamaru com seu eterno saquinho de batatas fritas, fazendo 'Chomp, chomp' enquanto as comia.

É... parece que eu fui a única que passou... – Sakura, a garota de cabelo rosa falava com um pequeno sorriso vitorioso no rosto, mas sua segunda persolalidade, mais conhecida como Inner, berrava; NÃO! Isso não é nota diga de alguém como EU! Eu passei arrastada! 67 É MUITO POUCO! EU VOU MATAR ZABUZA SENSEI! GRRRRRR!

Todas as lamurias começaram, e não eram apenas do 1ºA e sim de todos. Realmente Física seria um verdadeiro pé no saco esse ano...

No pátio central do colégio um grupo de terceiranistas estava entretido resolvendo uns problemas do trabalho de Japonês. Eles teriam que recriar um conto famoso na literatura japonesa e fazer um vídeo da peça.

Embora todos estivessem mais preocupados com o vestibular, aquele trabalho valia muito ponto, e poderia dar uma boa ajuda no resto do ano.

Chega! Não adianta ficar discutindo outros contos, Shizune! Temos que fazer o conto da Kaguya Hime! É o melhor que podemos fazer! – uma bela garota de longos cabelos vermelhos falava de um modo afetado e um tanto grosso com uma outra garota, de aparência mais responsável, que tinha um curto cabelo negro.

Tayuya-san... Eu não estou dizendo que não devemos fazer esse conto... Mas devemos esperar Itachi e Kabuto para terminarmos de decidir. – Shizune falou como se conversasse com uma criança.

- Shizune no baka! Estamos em maioria agora! Para que esperamos por eles! – Tayuya começava a realmente se exaltar.

- Por que a peça não saíra boa de não houver um acordo entre todos... será que você não entende? ' – Shizune falou enquanto se sentava ao lado do resto do grupo. Ukon e Sakon os gêmeos góticos de cabelo clareado até ficar branco, batom escuro e que só poderiam ser diferenciados pelos piercings, Ukon tinha na sobrancelha e Sakon no lábio, Kimimaro, outro garoto de cabelos tingidos e maquiagem, um repetente de aparência seria e altiva.

Tayuya fechou os olhos com força e apertou os punhos, não, dessa vez ela não iria perder a cabeça com Shizune, não queria outra suspensão em época de aula, graças a protetora da garota sabe-tudo do diretório, a diretora Tsunade.

- Yoo..! – um belo garoto de olhos negros e cabelos grandes chegou e acenou brevemente a todos.

- Shizune-chan, Tayuya-chan! Garotos! - Um outro garoto de cabelos claros e óculos chegou e sorrindo de forma kawaii a todos.

- Itachi, Kabuto-kun, que bom que vocês chegaram – Shizune começou, as foi 'educadamente' interrompida por Tayuya.

- Ei! Vocês concordam na peça ser com a lenda da Kaguya Hime? – ela falou meio grosseiramente. Shizune estreitou os olhos e deu um forte murro contra a própria mão, jurando Tayuya; 'Ela ainda me paga! Grosseirona!'

- Tayuya, você poderia aprender a ser um pouco mais educada. – Itachi falou incrivelmente frio – Mas sim, eu não me importo em ser essa lenda.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Kabuto falou ainda sorrindo.

- Se já decidimos isso, que tão aproveitarmos a nossa folga e fossemos comer alguma coisa? – Sakon falou mascando goma de mascar e mexendo na correntinha que tinha posto em sua calça.

- Dou total apoio, mano. – Ukon falou levantando o rosto para olhar os recém chegados pela primeira vez – Yo, minna!

- Eu já avisei para não usar suas porcarias dentro do colégio! – Shizune puxava a orelha de Ukon – Olha o estado que você está! Daqui a pouco você é expulso!

- Deixa o cara em paz, Shizune. Se ele for expulso é problema dele. – Kimimaro falou encarando a garota.

- Desisto u.ú – Shizune levantou as mãos para o ar – Então vamos comer logo alguma coisa.

- Até que enfim você falo alguma coisa que prestasse, Shizune – Tayuya falou com um sorrisinho enquanto seguia a garota e dava um soquinho na cabeça dela.

- Eu não sei como vocês ainda conseguem ser amigas o.o – Itachi falou passando braço pelas duas.

- E eu ainda não sei porque você tem essa mania de ficar com as garotas só para você u.ú – Kimimaro falou, meio azedo seguindo o resto do grupo.

- Oras! Eu sou o mais bonito e inteligente do colégio, eu tenho os meus direitos, Sr Repetente. – Itachi cutucou a ferida, e foi necessário que Kabuto e Sakon intervissem para evitar mais uma briga entre os dois.

Atrás do grupo ia Ukon; 'Sóóóóóóóóó...'

Dentro de uma sala que não estava com horário vago bagunça era geral. Bolas de papel eram arremessadas e caiam nos lugares mais inusitados, tipo entre os peitos de TenTen...

- QUEM FOI O FDP QUE JOGOU ESSA MERDA DE BOLA EM MIM! – Sua face estava corada devido aos gritos. Ela olhou ao redor e ninguém se apresentou e a bagunça continuou. Sem vontade de desistir ela esvaziou sua raiva na pessoa mais próxima que era nesse caso, Rock Lee, o garoto mais estranho de toda escola, com suas big sobrancelhas e seu cabelo em forma de cuia.

- Itai-ta-tai! TenTen-chan! Não fui eu! ;; Trust in me... ;; - ele falava choramingando enquanto levava uma seqüência de socos e ponta pés que o fez cair de sua cadeira.

A sala inteira gargalhou disso. Rock Lee era realmente a pessoa mais engraçada de todo segundo ano. Não que ele quisesse isso...

- Yo! – o professor Kakashi, um cara alto e eternamente com camisas de gola alta combrindo o rosto – segundo ele por causa da alergia a giz, mas ninguém cai nessa... – falou sorrindo de forma inocente, ou pelo menos era o que poderia se entender da parte de seu rosto exposta.

- Sensei! Resolveu chegar com menos de 20 minutos de atraso por quê? – Disse Temari, uma loira alta de determinados olhos verdes, em tom irônico.

- Temari-san... é que a velhinha que eu acompanho pelos corredores não veio assombrar o colégio hoje... – ele começou sonsamente.

- MENTIRA! - a sala inteira gritou em onissono.

- Que seja... – ela falou em tom de tédio – Mas o importante é que nós vamos dar um assunto novo hoje... Não é legal?

Diante de uma exclamação chorosa da sala Kakashi começou a escrever no quadro; '**Fatorial**'

E ai pessoas? Gostaram da minha nova ficzinha? Espeo que sim, porque eu adorei escrevê-la. Esse não foi um capitulo muito legal... Mas é necessário um pouco de apresentação né?

Próximo cap eu boto todo mundo que tá na fic com sua respectiva sala e grupos extracurriculares o.o/

Kisu no Piu!


	2. O sensei pervertido e a revolta dos alun...

.**Konoha's College**

**.Capítulo 2 – O sensei pervertido e a revolta dos alunos **

**Yoo! **Parece que vocês gostaram de minha fic! 3 pulinhos para mim! o E sobre os erros de pontuação, reclamem isso com o nosso _amado_ xD Eh culpa dele! Tudo culpa dele! Ele come os meus travessões e minha separação de cena u.ú Por isso eu estou usando um novo método agora... Espero que vocês gostem

Agora eu colocarei as minhas falas entre parênteses, okay?

Como prometido eu vou por todos os personagens que vão começara na fic (se surgir mais algum no anime, ou quando eu acabar de ler o manga eu ficar com vontade por mais algum eu coloco xD);

**1ºA – **Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku no Gaara, Yuki Haku, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino.

**2ºC – **Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Hana Tenten, Sabaku no Kakurou, Sabaku no Temari

**3ºB – **Uchiha Itachi, Kaguya Kimimaro, Yakushi Kabuto, Shiroi Ukon, Shiroi Sakon, Nanako Tayuya, Shizuka Shizune.

**Equipe de Vôlei: **Hyuuga Hinata, Hana TenTen, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku no Temari e Nanako Tayuya (capitã).

**Equipe de Kendo: **Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Shiroi Sakon, Shiroi Ukon, Kaguya Kimimaro (capitão)

**Diretório: **Yakushi Kabuto (presidente), Shizuka Shizune (vice-presidente e auxiliar da diretora), Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Kakurou.

**Grupo de Xadrez:** Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji.

**PS:** Todos estão em grupos, os que não foram citados aqui é porque o grupo não devera ser descrito. Gaara não está em nenhum grupo. Próximo cap eu ponho os professores o/´'

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Naruto-kun... – uma pequena garota falava, completamente encabulada, com o maior causador de confusões do 1º ano – Não fique chateado... Eu também não fui muito bem no teste... Meu pai vai me matar – Hinata gemeu um pouco de amargura. O castigo seria certo.

– Grrrrrrrrrrr! ò.ó/ - Naruto estava soltando fumaça pelo nariz e tinha chama nos olhos – Eu já planejei tudo Hinata! O Kiba baka vai me ajudar! – ele socou uma mão na outra – Zabuza sensei logo será apenas uma lenda para assustar novatos! Maauahauahauahau...! (risada maléfica x.x)

– Naruto-kun... x.x'''''' O que exatamente você pretende fazer? – Hinata tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

– É exatamente o que eu me pergunto também... – uma voz fria pode ser ouvida na sala. Em menos de um milésimo de segundo todo mundo da sala estava em seus lugares, exceto por Naruto e Hinata – Responda, Naruto... Como é que eu vou virar uma lenda?

Zabuza era alto e intimidador, quase sem sobrancelhas e com olhos assustadores.

– Eh-he... Zabuza sensei, daijoubu... Naruto apenas se exaltou um pouco – Hinata segurava o pescoço de Naruto e tapava a boca dele com um punho.

– Assim está melhor... – Zabuza apenas estreitou os olhos – Mas como vocês ficaram muito tempo fora de seus lugares em minha aula, e me fizeram perder segundos importantes eu devo dar uma _advertência _aos dois.

– NANI! – Naruto se soltou de Hinata tamanha a surpresa. Ela apenas arregalou os olhos.

– Exatamente isso... E como você ainda gritou e piorou a minha dor de cabeça... Você também ficará depois da aula de hoje e irá tomar uma detenção... _comigo._ (okay.. não pensem yaoi disso ;; Eu não quero yaoi nesse fic xD)

– H-hai... – Depois daquilo tinha 'caido a ficha' de Naruto e ele foi se sentar. Hinata já tinha tomado o seu lugar na primeira fileira como de costume.

O resto da aula transcorreu maravilhosamente. Nem um pio foi dado, mas pela sala um papel rodou discretamente.

'Geeeeeente! Como esse cara é mal!' Ino

'Não fale como se você á não imaginasse isso, porquinha... olha só a cara de mal dele ;;'' Sakura

'Aiii! Isso é porque vocês não receberam advertência dele X.X' Meu pai vai me matar ;;' Hinata

'Eu já tinha ouvido falar dele... mas não achava que ele era tão ruim...' Kiba

'Meu irmão perder na primeira prova dele. Foi a única vez da vida dele que isso aconteceu... ' Sasuke

'EU VOU MATAAAAAR ELE!' Naruto (quem mais xD)

'Afffss... esse cara é um saco... essa aula é um saco... esse colégio é um saco.. escrever nesse papelzinho é um saco...' Shikamaru

'Por favor... Não falem mal do Zabuza-san ;; Ele é um ótimo professor... só que é um pouco exigente...' Haku (sem yaoi de novo xD)

'NÂO DEFENDA ELE!' Ino

'VC È LOUCO!' Sakura

'VC VAI PERDER O SEU SENSEI!' Naruto

'VC É DOENTE!' Kiba

'Pelo menos você passou no teste?' Chouji

'Não ;;' Haku

'ENTÃO NÃO DEFENDA ELE' Ino & Sakura

'Hai.. hai ;; Mas ele é um bom sensei...' Haku

Nesse ponto o sina tocou e zabuza saiu deixando 100 questões valendo ponto para próxima aula... que seria no dia seguinte...

'NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' Sala toda.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

No segundo ano a sala estava bem calma. A aula de Química transcorria muito bem depois que Anko retirou a faixa com lâmpadas que falava sobre mistura de gases.

'Professora... Ahm... Eu não consigo enxergar com toda essa luz em volta das palavras...' Rock Lee

'Não gostou? U.ú Se vire! Òó'

– Então ficamos combinados... semana que vem tragam os seus jalecos que os vamos para o laboratório. Não se esqueçam ou não poderão entrar e perderam pontos processuais. – Anko falou sorrindo.

– Ahn.. sensei, você não irá fazer nada perigoso como deixar uma das suas faixas perto do fogo? – TenTen falou sorrindo preocupada.

Flash Backa

– Vamos para o laboratório turrrma! o/

– Ahn... sensei, o que a senhora está fazendo?

– Nada demais – misturando muitas substancias – Eu só quero mostrar a vocês como a cor que vai ficar é bonita (eita sorrisão de boba alegre xD)

BUM!

– E demonstrar como mexer com produtos químicos desconhecidos pode ser perigoso, certo? – Neji fala, coberto por uma gosma verde, assim como toda a sala.

Fim do Flash Backa

– Eh he... bem, dessa vez eu prometo me comportar ''' – Anko fala parecendo que ela é uma aluna e Tenten a professora.

– ¬¬ - Sala toda.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Ohayou minaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – na sala do terceiro ano um homem grande e charmoso aparentando já ter os seus 39, 40 anos entrou na sala praticamente arrombando a porta e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– Ohayou, ero-sensei...! – a sala respondeu com uma imensa gota.

"Esse cara não vai mudar nunca?" Kabuto

"Espero que esse ano ele não dê em cima das minhas garotas u.ú" Itachi

"Será que ele vai começar a querer falar de anatomia de novo ;; eu quero aprender... tenho vestibular esse ano x.x" Shizune

"Se esse cara resolver ficar espionando os treinos de volei de novo eu vou partir a cara dele" Tayuya

"Aiaiaii... esse cara acaba com a minha paciência" Sakon

"Hehehe! Esse cara é tão engraçado! Será que a Tayuya vai bater nele de novo? xD" Ukon

– Sentiram a minha falta esses 15 dias? Eu estava com taaantas saudades! – Jiraiya abraçando Shizune, a menina que estava mais a frente na sala.

'Socorroooooooooooo!" Shizune

"Tsc... cara mais insuportável" Itachi

"Mahauahauhaua! Começou!" Ukon com um vaso de pipocas na mão assistindo tudo de cima da mesa dos professores.

– Sensei... me sooolta! – Shizune fala meio desesperada.

– Eu sei que você esconde mais sabe que na verdade me ama! – Jiraiya com olhos brilhando em fogo.

– Sensei, solta ela u.ú – Itachi fala com pose de mau.

– Há! Essa sua pose de mal não me assusta. – Jiraiya fazendo o 'v' da vitória.

– Você pode não se assustar com ele... – Tayuya se levantando.

POW! BUM! PLAFT! CRESH! TABUM! POFT! SCRACK!

– Então… vamos começar a aula? – Jiraiya coberto de curativo e com um olho roxo.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Isso não pode ficar assim! Nós temos que nos defneder! Isso é uma tirania! – Naruto falava em cima de um banco no pátio como se discursasse em um palanque.

– Apoiado! – Ino e Sakura gritavam a plenos pulmões.

– Eu digo para nós quebrarmos a cara dele! Ele pode ser grande mais não é 2! – Kiba subiu junto com Naruto e enquanto falava levantava o punho fechado.

– Ehr... Eu não merece aquela advertência... – Hinata falou meio desconcertada.

– Não falem assim do Zabuza-sensei... ele não fez nada a vocês ;; - Haku já estava desesperado tentando conter os garotos.

– Não. Imagina. Ele só reprovou 99 da sala u.ú Isso não é nada – Sasuke falou irônico arrancando suspiros de todas as garotas que ouviam a discussão.

– SASUUUUUKEEEEE!-KUN! – morrem.

– É... Sasuke-kun tem razão – Sakura começa a falar corando um pouco – Espancá-lo até a morte não vai mudar as nossas notas... – Inner: 'MAS AQUELE DESGRAÇADO BEM QUE MERECE! Ù.Ú"

– Até que a testuda falou alguma coisa sensata... talvez devêssemos ir ao SOE... – Ino falou fazendo cara de pensativa.

– Ah... ir ao SOE é tããão trabalhoso... – Shikamaru se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

– Hum! Eles ainda dão biscoitinhos de graça no SOE? O.o – Chouji falou interessado.

– NÃO! – Gota geral.

– Ah! Sabe de uma? Ficar aqui não vai adiantar, eu vou seguir o conselho da Sakura-chan! Vamos no SOE! o/ - Naruto pula do banco e escorrega em um papel.

– PLAFT!

– Itaaaaai! x.x'

– Hahahaha! – risada geral.

– Mas falando sério... – Sakura começou – Para irmos no SOE todo mundo tem que está de acordo... Temos que pegar a assinatura de todo mundo ou ir todo mundo lá... – Naruto não deixou Sakura completar e interrompeu.

– Ah! Tá todo mundo aqui... é melhor ir logo u.ú

– Não está todo mundo não... – Ino apontou um garoto do outro lado do pátio.

– Ele tinha cabelos curtos e vermelhos, olhos de quem não dormia a dias ainda ressaltados pelo lápis ao redor do olho. As pessoas evitam de passar ao seu lado e ele simplesmente não se importava.

– Affs... esse cara... que saco – Shikamaru falou se encostando na proteção da quadra e olhando o céu.

– Hehe... – Naruto começou meio sem graça – è só alguém ir chamara ele.. eu duvido que ele recuse...

– Tá.. Então vá chamar ele você! – Ino falou se livrando da responsabilidade.

– Opa! Não conte comigo! Uma vez Akamaru viu ele e ficou doente de medo. – Kiba falou se saindo.

– Naruto-kun.. bem... – Hinata começou a encostar um dedo no outro.

– Não conte comigo... "Chomp, chomp"

– Vamos lá galera.. se for todo mundo junto ele não vai atacar ninguém... '''' – Naruto começou a falar pouco confiante.

– Não obrigada. – Sakura falou balançando as mãos.

– Bando de covardes u.ú – Sasuke falou.

– Então vá você! – Naruto falou irritado.

– Não estou a fim '

– u.ú – geral.

– Que isso gente... ele é só um cara... ele não vai tipo.. pular no nosso pescoço e quebrá-lo...ou vai? – Haku começou sorrindo docemente.

– O pior é que ele é bem capaz de fazer isso... – Sakura falou sombriamente.

– Nani? OO – Haku falou assustado – Ele parece ser tão novinho e inofensivo... o.o

– É que ele é um gênio que está adiantado um ano, seu baka u.ú – Ino falou dando um cascudo em Haku que gemeu em resposta.

– Mas o fato é que ele já foi até preso por brigas... Mas como ele é filho de um senador nada acontece com ele... – Sakura completou a amiga.

– COMO ASSIM FILHO DE UM SENADOR! Por que e'le estuda em uam escola pública então? – Haku gritou a plenos pulmões.

(Pausa. Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê desse comportamento de Haku. Mas pensem, aqui ele te)m uma família e muitas pessoas que gostam dele... Por que ele não seria feliz?)

O garoto olhou para o grupinho estreitando os escuros olhos, mas essa foi sua única reação. Todos gelaram quando perceberam isso.

– Não é lógico, Haku-chan? Ele foi expulso de todas as outras u.ú Mas como você é novato não devia saber disso mesmo... – Sakura foi a única que não percebeu a reação do garoto por estar ocupada demais explicando tudo a Haku.

– O.O Nossa... O.O Eu não sabia que aqui tinha esse tipo de gente... Eu achava que era coisa de filme... – Haku falou bem assustadado.

– Chega disso u.ú Eu vou falar com ele u.ú

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hum.. quem será esse estranho corajoso que falou isso? Quem acertar pode pedir uma short fic com qualquer casal, com um mínimo de possibilidade, aqui no ff. Mas tem que responder pelo e-mail...

Não percam o próximo capitulo! A reação de Gaara e dentro do escritório de um coordenador... diferente xD

**Meu** Gaara não é **lindo**? Menino rebelde! xD


	3. Para a sala da cobra, e avante!

**Konoha's College**

**Capítulo 3 – Para a sala da cobra, e avante!**

**Disclaimer: **Não, Naruto não me pertence... E não, não vai me pertencer se eu matar o Kishimoto u.u ele não quer me deixar isso de herança u.ú Esse fic é pura maluquice de fan, nada com o que eu pretenda ganhar dinheiro, mas se o Kishimoto quiser fazer um Gaiden com essa história eu seria grata xD

**Yo** minna! o/ Tudo bem com vocês? Ansiosos para saber quem ganhou a **one-shot**? Espero que sim Bem... Quem ganhou foi o moço Bruno Magno... Parabéns para você, moço! o.o Foi o único a se tocar xD Sua NarutoXHinata sai daqui a uns 15 dias '' Falta de tempo é uma coisa terrível ''

Enfim... como prometido a lista dos professores está aqui, espero que vocês concordem ou pelo menos gostem das minhas escolhas... eu tive bastante dúvidas em alguns nomes xD

**Diretora: **Tsunade Hime

**Vice Diretor/Coordenador: **Orochimaru

**Biologia: **Jiraiya

**Matemática: **Hatake Kakashi

**Japonês/Literatura: **Yuuhi Kurenai

**Física: **Momochi Zabuza

**História: **Gekkou Hayate

**Geografia: **Sarutobi Asuma

**Química: **Mitarashi Anko

**Ed. Física: **Maito Gai

Creio eu que só são esses... E sobre outras perguntas sobre alguns personagens... Existem outros que estão na fic e não estão nessas duas listas, mas esses são os principais, embora se eu for mesmo colocar uma nova personagem ela vai ter q dar umas porradas na Deidara xD Como eu odeio essa mulher xD

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Chega disso u.ú Eu vou falar com ele u.ú

Todo mundo deu um pequeno pulo onde estava quando ouviram isso. Primeiro porque ouvir aquele cara falando era difícil, e segundo porque essa afirmação era tida como impossível.

– Erh... Shino-kun, você tem certeza disso? – Hinata falou com um belo olhar preocupado no seu rosto.

– Eita! Eu sabia que esse cara não regulava bem! – Kiba falou saindo de perto, como se Shino tivesse algum doença contagiosa. Naruto fez o mesmo.

– Vocês não passam de um bando de covardes. Gaara pode ser meio desequilibrado e tal, mas ele não é nenhum louco de sair quebrando as pessoas no meio de um colégio. – Shino falou em tom de desprezo, ajeitando os seus óculos escuros.

– Shino-kun... – Hinata olhou ele e em seus olhos pequenas faíscas de determinação surgiram – Eu vou com você...

– Hinata-san, aonde você vai com o Aburame? – todos se viraram na direção da voz e deram de cara com o maior gênio do segundo ano, Hyuuga Neji, seguido por um pequeno grupo do segundo ano.

Todas as meninas se derreteram um pouco. Elas poderiam preferir Sasuke-kun, mas Neji não deixava de ser um dos garotos mais bonitos do colégio.

– É que, como você já deve imaginar, Neji nii-san, Zabuza reprovou quase todos da sala – Hinata começava a explicar meio encabulada com as faces coradas – Então nós estávamos querendo ir na sala da coordenação, mas Sakura nos lembrou que precisávamos ir todos da sala, mas Gaara-san está do outro lado do pátio e... – Neji interrompeu ela.

– Então a confusão toda que eu estou vendo é apenas porque na sua sala existe um bando de medrosos com medo de um brigão? Pfft... Ridículo. – Neji falou balançando a cabeça – pelo menos parece que você tem um mínimo de coragem, Aburame – falou Neji se dirigindo a Shino. Este apenas acenou com a cabeça, de volta a sua reclusão silenciosa.

Todos os garotos estavam indignados, estavam sendo humilhados, chamados de covardes... Mas eles não podiam replicar porque sabiam que era a mais pura verdade, ali ninguém, exceto Shino, tinha um mínimo de vontade de 'bater um papo' com Gaara.

– Não é a toa que Anko sensei fala que vocês são tão incapazes... – TenTen falou girando os olhos – Aburame, Hinata-chan, eu vou com vocês...

– Sakura-san! Eu! O mais corajoso do colégio, irei enfrentá-lo e trazê-lo para vocês irem recuperar as suas notas! E então você aceitará sair comigo esse final de semana... – Lee começou mais foi parado por uma 'lixeirada' de Naruto.

– Não dê em cima da Sakura-chan, ô sobrancelha!

– Meninos, meninos se acalmem... – Sakura começou balançando as mãos e se pondo entre os dois, com um pequeno sorrisinho de resignação.

Do outro lado do pátio Gaara olhava a pequena confusão que se formava e tinha os olhos inexpressivos.

– Eu estudo em uma sala de retardados... – ele balançou a cabeça.

'É incrível a capacidade para a bagunça dessas pessoas... Elas não sabem ficar em silencio. É melhor eu ir logo saber o que diabos eles querem comigo antes que todo esse barulho me dê dor de cabeça...'

– Ei, Gaara. Parece que os seus colegas de sala já tem medo de você... – Temari falou ao pé do ouvido de Gaara. Ela havia chegado por trás dele silenciosamente e agora se sentava ao seu lado.

– Quem se importa? – ele retrucou com desprezo.

– Sabe... menos eles sendo idiotas, mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai acabar precisando deles... – Temari começou mais foi interrompida por seu irmão mais novo.

– Temari, eu realmente não quero nem preciso dos seus conselhos. – ele cortou ela friamente e se levantou.

'Esse cara nunca vai mudar? Já não sei o que fazer por ele... Otou-san, olhe no que você conseguiu transformar seu filho...'

– Temari ficou olhando Gaara andar até o grupinho de alunos enquanto chutava algumas pedras pelo caminho. Ela resolveu seguir ele e se juntar aos seus colegas de turma que também estavam lá.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Enquanto isso, na sala do terceiro ano...

– Cof, cof... Então estamos entendidos. Eu quero, cof, esse trabalho, cof para aproxima semana sem, cof, falta... Erh, alguém tem uma bala para me dar? Cof, cof... – Hayate era o professor de História, era um cara jovem, mas muito inteligente. O único problema é que ele tinha umas idéias estranhas sobre como fazer provas e essa tosse interminável.

– Eu tenho sensei. – Shizune prontamente entregou uma pequena balinha de menta a Hayate.

– Hum.. bom... Voltando ao assunto, é bom que vocês façam esse trabalho com cuidado, pois ele será a única consulta que vocês poderão usar... – antes dele terminar um grito pode ser ouvido.

– Naããããããããaaaaooooo! – Era Ukon puxando os próprios cabelos – Onegai, Hayate sensei, suas provas de consulta não, eu não quero ficar em recuperação – sua voz demonstrava um total desespero.

– E porque, cof cof, não? – o professor falou juntando as sobrancelhas.

– É que elas são muuuito difíceis... e... e... Você bem que podia dá uma aliviadinha, né? A gente conseguiu chegar até aqui, então isso poderia ser algo Omo um prêmio... – quando Ukon ia terminar de falar ele foi interrompido pelo resto da sala.

– Cala a boca, Ukon! – olhares raivosos fuzilavam o garoto que apenas se encolheu na cadeira e gemeu um pouco ao imaginar a 'linda' nota que ganharia...

Hayate fez menção de falar mais alguma, mas nessa hora o sinal tocou e ele simplesmente acenou aos alunos e saiu da sala.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Voltando ao pátio...

A confusão aumentava no grupinho do segundo e primeiro ano. Agora Naruto queria bater em Neji por ter chamado ele de covarde, e Kiba estava prestes a declarar o mesmo. Sakura fugia desesperada dos beijos q Rock Lee tentava Lee dar. Tenten tentava acalmar os ânimos masculinos. As garotas de outras salas, agora que firam a falha na segurança de Sasuke-kun agora atacavam o coitado por todos os lados. Shikamaru e Chouji comiam calmamente um pacote de batatinhas enquanto Shino brincava com uma abelha.

A 'calma' foi mantida durante o tempo que Gaara atravessava o pátio. Ao ver mais de perto a baderna que estava instalada lá ele pensou seriamente de sair dali, estava realmente dando dor de cabeça.

'Meu Deus... Como eles fazem barulho...' Gaara até tentou manter seu rosto impassível, mas não deixou de franzir o cenho para a baderna.

– Ei! O que vocês querem comigo?

A frase do ruivo teve uma reação bastante... interessante. Naruto parou o salto em direção a Neji no meio do caminho, o que o fez cair em cima do mesmo. Sakura parou um muro em Lee a centímetros de distancia. Kiba estancou no lugar arregalou os olhos. Chouji continuou a comer. Shino largou a abelha e Shikamaru falou.

– Ele fala... Que problemático...

Gaara franziu o cenho mais ainda, a cena que ele estava vendo realmente o fez lamentar o colégio em que estudava, 'Talvez eu não devesse ter sido expulso de todas as boas escolas que eu estudei... Aqui só têm loucos...'

– Então vocês vão falar o que querem comigo ou vão ficar aí me olhando feito abestalhados..?

– Anou... – Hinata tomou fôlego e começou – Gaara-san, é que nós estávamos discutindo as notas de Física – nesse ponto uma aura negra circundou todos os presentes do primeiro ano, deixando pequenos sorrisos sádicos nos alunos do segundo – e bem... nós estávamos pensando em ir até o SOE reclamar... mas precisávamos da sala toda, então queríamos Chamá-lo, mas... – Hinata abaixou o rosto, totalmente vermelha com medo de dizer q estavam todos com medo dele.

– Eu posso ir com vocês. – Gaara selou o discurso com um pelo ponto final.

Todos ficaram sem reação. Ele havia cooperado, e isso era demais para a imaginação deles. Mas Sakura era esperta e sabia que ele podia mudar de idéia a qualquer hora então resolveu começar a falar.

– Se não temos mais nada a fazer... – ela começou meio mandona - Vamos para a sala de... Anou, como é mesmo o nome de nosso coordenador? – ela fez uma cara completamente sem graça.

Todos os presentes caíram no chão em SD.

– SAKURA-CHAN! EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ SOUBESSE! – Naruto começou a gritar em um megafone tirado Deus sabe de onde.

– Sasuke dá uma porrada na cabeça dele e o loiro volta a ficar quieto.

– É Orochimaru. – Temari, que estava 'conversando' entre olhares raivososcom TenTen, falou.

– Ahm? – Sakura fala meio perdida, pois estava suspirando por Sasuke.

– O nome do coordenador... É Orochimaru-sama – Temari repetiu já um pouco irritada.

– Ahhhh... – todos do primeiro ano, menos Gaara e Shino.

– Ei! O que vocês fizeram enquanto eu estive fora? – Haku chega com um pirulito enorme e todo melado, como se ele tivesse 3 anos.

Novamente todos caem em SD.

– Nada demais Haku-chan... Vamos ao Coordenador e você vai com a Gente.. okay? – Ino falou enquanto Sakura limpava ele com um lencinho rosa.

– Ah... Mas vocês vão falar mal do Zabuza-sensei de novo? – Haku falou com cara de choro.

– SIM! – Naruto e Kiba gritaram agora com dois megafones, e dessa vez Shino ajudou Sasuke na hora de bater neles.

– Então... nos vamos agora ou vamos esperar acabaro intervaloe termos que faltar uma aula? - Sasuke falou depois de socar Naruto até ele ficar cheio de hematomas.

Ino e Sakura pararam de limpar e Haku e falaram ao mesmo tempo.

– É mesmo, vamos logo! – Sakura falou começando a andar – Anou... Temari-san, onde é mesmo a sala da coordenação aqui?

Nova queda geral.

– Eu acompanho vocês... – 'Cara... como ela é idiota' Temari falou seguindo na frente do grupo.

– Aiii... como isso é problemático... não basta só ficar olhando as nuvens? – Shikamaru falou ainda encostado no alambrado.

– Não seu idiota! Você vai com a gente! – Ino chegou e puxou Shikamaru pela orelha.

– Iteee! Ino! Para! – Shikamaru foi sendo puxado e temari que se virou para olhar ficou um pouco assustada com Ino.

– Eu e TenTen já estamos indo, você vai com a gente Lee? – neji falou olhando Lee que ainda rodeava Sakura como uma mosca de padaria.

– Não! Eu ficarei aqui com Sakura-san para o caso de Orochimaru-sama querer algo errado com ela! – Lee falou firme e com a chama da juventude nos olhos.

POC!

– Pode ir embora sobrancelhudo! Deixe que eu cuido da Sakura-chan! – Naruto fala depois de dar um belo cascudo em Lee.

– Vamos, Lee... Já basta a Temari com eles... – TenTen falou puxando um Rock Lee meio inconsciente que murmurava;

'Sakura-saaaaan...'

Temari e TenTen trocaram olhares meio raivosos, mas os únicos a perceberem o clima foram Neji e Shikamaru.

'Pffft... Como esse povo é problemático...'

'Será que essas duas nunca vão resolver essa rixa? Tudo por causa da presidência do clube... meninas...'

– Bai bai Neji nii-san... – Hinata falou com a franja cobrindo o rosto, envergonhada, e acenando rapidamente coma mão direita.

– Jane, Hinata-sama... – Neji falou e depois acenou rapidamente para as outras pessoas.

– Jane minna! – Tenten falou sacudindo Rock Lee e arrancando gargalhadas de todos.

– Vamos logo, antes que eu desista de levar vocês... – Temari falou meio de cara fechada.

– Ih... tá de TPM, Temari? – Naruto falou rindo e Kiba concordou com a cabeça.

Uma pedra tirada não se sabe de onde passou raspando ao lado da cabeça de Naruto e ele, miraculosamente, resolveu que era melhor ficar calado sobre isso.

A medida que eles iam andando nos corredores o murmúrio ia crescendo, e pouco antes deles chegarem até a sala de Orochimaru ele se tornou audível.

'Sasuke-kun'

Essa era a única coisa que rolava na boca das garotas, fazendo Ino e Sakura ficarem vermelhas de raiva, e fazendo Sasuke balançar a cabeça e suspirar em resignação.

– Chegamos... – Temari falou entediada.

– Domo Temari-san – Sakura falou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e com a mão já na maçaneta da porta.

– D' nada... – Temari falou já saindo. Ela e Shikamaru trocaram olhares entediados.

'Até que ela é bem bonitinha... Mas tem um gênio forte... Parece minha mãe...'

'Até que ele seria bonitinho se tirasse essa cara de tédio do rosto... Mas é tão imprestável...'

Ao terminarem essas pequenas reflexões ambos se viram e Temari seguiu o seu caminho. Nisso Sakura bateu de leve na porta e falou com voz suave.

– Com licença, sensei... Será que nós podemos entrar? – falou a garota ainda sem abrir a porta.

– Estou ocupado agora! – lá de dentro veio uma voz um arrastada e séria – O que você quer?

– Anou... é que nós somos do primeiro ano e... – Sakura não pode terminar porque foi interrompida pela voz peçonhenta do Coordenador.

– Se for por causa da prova de Física, vocês não foram os primeiros e nem serão os últimos... E não, eu não farei nada a respeito. As provas de Momochi-san estão totalmente de acordo com o que deve ser cobrado. Kukukuku...– a voz falou grosseira e em tom de ponto final.

– Ah... – Sakura e todos os outros estavam completamente sem ação – Tudo bem então... Sumimasen a intromissão...

A garota abaixou a cabeça e foi caminhando para fora do corredor em direção ao pátio.

'Cara... que perda de tempo...' Shikamaru

'Eu vou dar umas porradas nesse ara! Eles destratou a Sakura-chan!' Naruto

'Nota mental. Nunca vim reclamar das provas de Física...' Ino

'Nossa... ele é mal...' Haku

'Tsc...' Sasuke

'Para que diabos eu vim aqui...' Gaara

'Chomp, chomp' Chouji

'DEESGRAÇADO! EU VOU ACABAR COM ELE! GRRRRRRRRR' Inner Sakura

– É melhor irmos... Nossa aula vai bater daqui apouco... – Sakura falou um pouco deprimida.

– É mesmo testuda... vamos...

– Cala a poça, Ino-porquinha...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Okay.. Capitulo chato... Mas não se preocupem! Eu já tenho idéia para mais uns 7 capítulos! o Muita surpresa e aluna nova no próximo capitulo!

Um grande beijo a quem leu, e outro maior ainda a quem perdeu o seu precioso tempinho mandando uma review para mim! Se quizerem fazer de novo eu ficaria imensamente grata!


End file.
